TAA Special Editions: Valentine's Day 2001
by PurplePiplup
Summary: Special Valentine's Day additions to my Pokemon fic The Angel Adventures.
1. #1-Raspberry Love - POV: Eevy & Lance

**Raspberry** Love  
POV-Eevy & Lance 

_ A/N: OK. The very first Special Edition of The Angel Adventures is here. Was it awaited in any way, shape or form? Don't answer that. This is one of my first POVs, so you know why it might stink...Really bad...Like rotten-egg stink...Oy...But look! HTML! Finally! YAHOO! Um...Anyway..._

**Eevy** on **Dragon**  
**_O_**K. So maybe he's not the most _straight forward_ or the most _honest_ of trainers... OK. So he's not honest at all...But he's still got a big heart...As far as I can tell. My brother doesn't trust him, but does what Morty thinks count? Yes, my brother's opinion is important to me, but sometimes he's just _wrong_. Like _dead_ wrong. Is it possibly that this time, no matter how few those times may be, that he is _in_correct with his feelings and rants?

**_F_**or some reasons, I feel I should trust "Dragon". Yet, for some of those same reasons, I feel I should trust my brother more. Like the whole shadowed faces thing...It bothers me, it really does, but you'd never tell, would you? Because it bothers me, I trust my brother, but because he's shadowed and hides so much, it gives me a lot to look forward to learning. Like who he _really_ is. And why his eyes are so solid and perfect. Those...Those gorgeous, warm, soothing sandy-brown eyes. (If I melt, somebody scoop me up from the carpet with a car window squeegee.)

**_B_**oth "Dragon" and Morty show a lot of concern about my past relationship(s?) with Taylor, so, I trust them both. And I love them both for this. Deeply even. I have the oddest feeling that if "Dragon" and Morty ever met up with Taylor together, they'd take him on a field day*. A long, painful, lingering field day. From which he either would take a while making his way back, or just...not come back at all. I, myself, would prefer the earier of the two, as I'd like to beat him one once or twice myself.

**_M_**orty and "Dragon" are very much alike from a lot of perspectives. They share a lot of the same qualities, yet some kind of sick, twisted jealousy keeps them from ever getting to be actual _"friends"_. Like that day "Dragon" and I went for ice cream in Sunflower City (Raspberries...Just as sweet as Dragon. _UH!_). I have the oddest feeling, for some strange reason, that it will be Morty who hands me over to my future husband more than it is my father. Does that strike _you_ as wrong too?

**_O_**n a next-to-last note, I do love Dragon (Notice no quotes that time?). Something when I'm around him just clicks as being right. Raikou says it is at one point, then detours his meanings to prove him wrong for me. If my brother ever knew, he'd throw himself a party, but if Dragon did, he'd throw a royal conniption. Maybe...Maybe Dragon _does_ know...That's why he hangs around...

**_W_**ith at least one of the two of them around me, I'm sure I'll make my way through Hokubu without trouble; But. (Yes, there's always a 'but', isn't there?) But; Dragon is leaving and I kinda...gave Morty the boot. Can I do it alone? Maybe I can. Maybe I can't. And maybe Raikou will just have to tell me.

  
**Eevy** on **Lance**  
**_D_**ragon Master Lance is cute and all, but "Dragon" is just, somehow, so much better. Why do I feel that's an asinine statement for some reason? Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Maybe I'm not. _Raikou! Give me some answers!_ Um...Anyway...Yes, I do like Master Lance. Every girl does. Well most every girl does. Sure, he's cute, he's handsome, he's part of the Elite, he's obviously strong, he-...OK. I've got to stop this.

**_W_**hy do I get the strangest feeling, that by pushing one away, I'm pushing the other back as well? How is this even possible, as I've only met one of the two? Am I really as screwed-up head-wise as I'm thinking I am? It's entirely possible. I mean, my mother isn't exactly the most mentally-sound person in existence. Morty's pretty stable (Most of the time...), and so is my father, so maybe it's me and my mom headed for the looney-bin?

**_I_** already know for certain that my brother _despises_ Master Lance with an undying passion. Why? Here. I'll do a Dragon; You'll find out sooner or later, though it may be later rather than sooner. Don't you just _love/hate_ it when he says that? Makes him sound _so_ mysterious, yet pisses me off to no end. OK. Back to _Lance_, Eevy. Board your train of thought and stay on it until the next station. But...Did I ever actually get off in the first place?

**_I_**f by some freak accident I _do_ happen to meet Master Lance (this is where hysterical laughter should be heard in the background) I don't know what I'll do. Probably be too intimi-uh-petri-um-amazed to move. Hey, he's a _big_ guy, what do you want from me?! I'm a twig compared to him! I mean, come on! I wouldn't even cause a dent if I tried to hit him! Self defense is _nothing_ to that guy. He's too big, too strong, too h-Woah. Back it up! (Somebody put on the back up lights and beeps.) '_Wouldn't cause a dent_'? Wait...That sounds oddly familiar...

**_A_**ll right, so maybe I _am_ headed for the weird-o ward, but that's beside the point. (Is it really?) _If_ (Key word, people! Emblazon it upon your foreheads, hands, and anything you may use to cheat on tests!) _If_ I ever meet Master Lance, I will _not_ (I repeat, for matter of utmost clarification.) _I will not_ do anything that could even remotely harm my relationship with Dragon. _Unless_...(Just as there is always a 'but', there is also always room for an 'unless'.) _Unless_ I am seriously provoked. OK...So it wouldn't take all that much provokation on his part...But just the same!

**_O_**K. (OK? Now I'm starting to sound like Toad from Mario Party2...) OK. So I refuse to go near Master Lance. Never. Ever. Never ever. Never ever ever. Maybe. _AH!_ All right. I think I'm going to go get caffined-up on soda and tea and sit and fantasize a bit. Anyone care to join me on my sugar-high? No? Oh well. All the more chocolate for me.

  
**Eevy's** Realization**(?)**  
**_U_**pon taking this scary, foreboding, in-way-too-deep trip into my psyche, I have concluded but one thing: I am damn well nuts. Yep, uh huh, yeah, all right, sure. Message to Raikou: Give me some answers, you stupid alley-cat! I'm done...

  
  
**Dragon** on **Eevy**  
**_W_**hy, you may ask, am I talking about Eevy twice when in all actuality I am only one person? Well, that answer is very simply put; because I think her fit to be spoken of more than once. Hey, think I'm cheesy? Go away. Like cheese, but not cheesy? Go make a sandwich. Now, don't ask anymore stupid questions; you're giving me a headache.

**_H_**er brother and I do _not_ get along in any sense of the words. He irritates me to know end with his attitude on anything and everything. He does not trust me around his sister, and with all truth being put out in the open, I don't much care. And that scuzz-ball Taylor just asks for me to kill him. By what she's told me, he did more to her than she admits. I _will_ get to him and I _will_ get to Morty. Neither of them will keep me from that girl.

**_O_**K. So I've never been honest with her, but I can just tell she's not actually angry. If she was, I wouldn't be standing. Something about her just rings the bell for right. She's got a spark that I don't have without her. And like I said; if you think I'm corny, _leave_.

**_S_**omething in her eyes...Something about those eyes...The colors. And the way they show how she feels. When she gets angry, the colors mute, and when she starts thinking about something or examining a situation, the blue and the green twirl together. Whenever she looks at me, whether in the eyes or otherwise, I just can't help but think she'll see right through me.

**_I_**f I was ever to find she found someone else because I wasn't around, my heart and whole world would shatter. Raikou's told me she's meant for me, but there's always the possibility...Hey. I should stop thinking like this. Garbage in; garbage out. Maybe I should start eating more sweets...Focus on raspberries.

**_I_** don't like hiding my face from her, and never will. I really wish Raikou would let me tell her. I love her. I really do. I can't stand to watch her face whenever I walk away from her; even if it's just across the room, but when I left to go back to Rainbow Metro, it shattered both her and me. But...At least...At least I know she loves _Dragon_.

  
**Lance** on **Eevy**  
**_O_**K. Onto my true self. Now as Dragon Master Lance...Ahem...When Luri first flipped to PKMN TV when Eevy first started going for her badges, Will and Jason had quite the thing for her too. After Will found Luri and after Jason went for the blond Medira (Blond. _How_ did I know?), I started going into daydream-land/wishful thinking-mode whenever I saw her. Dreaming isn't as good as the real thing, but it'll float my boat as water for now.

**_T_**he battles I've seen her in are absolutely superb. Not that I _actually watch_ the _match_, as I'm usually drooling over her. (Ever wonder why the carpet's always soaked under my favorite chair? There you go.) Even though I know her style, and even though I know she's strong, I can't help but think she'll have a tough time through Hokubu. I really do hope she gets through the Moss Bogs safely. And, for Jason's sake, I hope Medira does too.

**_I_** actually do hope, in a way, that I get to face her in a Pokemon battle someday. I'm sure it would be a great match. Also a way to show off. (Oh boy. I'm getting all self-inflated. Watch out if I start wearing crimson and violet...) What I'm actually (Look out, I'm gonna say it...) _worried_ about, is the fact she might be angry or fed up with me when I tell her who I am. Will she be angry with me for lying and swiping her memory when we first met? Will she even remember I swiped her memory? Am I just being paranoid?

**_W_**hy do I have the strangest feeling I'm not the only one after her? Is she looking at someone else? Is someone else looking at her? There are a few people I..._suspect_, and if I ever get my hands on any of them and find out my suspicious are correct, they'll be as blue as water and as black as midnight. Trust me on this; the Dragon Master _does not_ lie.

**_S_**omething in my stomach just tells me that something's going to go terribly, horribly, utterly wrong. I never like to admit I'm wrong, but this time, I honestly hope I am. If I was ever to actually lose her, I would physically break down and cry. Cry? Cry?! Did I just say that?!

**_I_** actually hope, in some sick way, that she actually _does_ leave Dragon. Maybe it'll give me a chance at her when I know (Or at least _hope_.) she gets here. I really, honestly, hope I can keep my head on straight. If I can't, she might find out who I am. It would break my heart to find out she hated both me and Dragon. Raikou. You'd better fix things before I fix _you_.

  
**Lance's** Realization**(?)**  
**_A_**fter I thought about it a bit, I can only think one thing; I _adore_ that girl. I don't just _adore_ her; I _love_ her. I don't care what the League thinks, I'll find a way. That's a Dragon Master's (Or any Master's.) job. (Watch out. Now I'm starting to sound like Jurrasic Park...)

  
  
_ A/N: It sucks, it sucks, it really really sucks! I'm OK now. I just got done doing what Eevy did. Drinking soda and skarfing chocolate. What's worse is I went to bed at 1:30 a.m., got up again at 3:50 a.m., stayed up to watch what Pokemon The Movie 2000 on HBO Family had left to go, put Pokemon: The First Movie on, made myself an olive loaf sandwich, finished watching the movie at 7:30 a.m., went back to sleep and woke up again and stayed up at 9:45 a.m.. It is now 9:22 p.m. and I'm still working. Lovely._

*Thanks to Jincy for the term! *Muahaha* 

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY 2002!**

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
_Pokemon: The Hokubu And Nanka Trek & "The Angel Adventures"_  
The "official" home page of _"The Angel Adventures"_  
http://GertanRin.cjb.net/  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net  
_Rocket-Dan iu Chibi Kawaii_  
A _Rocket-Dan/Team Rocket_ web clique  
http://KawaiiRoketto.cjb.net/  
kawaii_roketto@yahoo.com  
_*Sparkle*Squeak*_  
A _Pikachu_ web clique  
http://SparkleSqueak.cjb.net/  
spark_mouse@yahoo.com

  
I do not own Pokemon. I never will, either. Which really stinks, because I have fun twisting its characters around. Can you tell? I also do not own anything in relation to Mario, Jurassic Park or HBO. Hehe... 


	2. #2-Incinerating Devotion - POV: Medira &...

**Incinerating** Devotion  
POV-Medira & Jason 

_ A/N: Again, this is one of my very first POVs, so you have a clue as to why it's not very good. Where do I get these titles? Ask Microsoft Word *ahem*..._

**Medira** on **JP**  
**_A_**ll right. So...JP. Weird, twisted, shadowed JP...What's there really to say? I've never seen his face and never really learned anything about him. Well...That's not entirely accurate; I do know, for an absolute fact, that he _loves_ Rapidash. How? Because he spazzes when he sees one. There's one way we're alike, among dozens of other things.

**_W_**hat I really want to know is why I go around freaking myself out by wondering about him. Is he actually something special, or am I just being overly affectionate? And what does that over-grown circus animal Entei see in him? He's just another guy. Or _is_ he? Sometimes it's hard to tell.

**_S_**o he's not exactly as clear as crystal, he's still cute. Isn't he? To tell you the truth, I have _no_ idea. Ahehe...That's a _bad_ sign. Isn't it? I mean, kissing somebody like that when you've never seen his face or know his real identity is...A bit much, wouldn't you say? You wouldn't? Well who asked you?! Ahem...

**_H_**is eyes are really nice. Such a prett-um-perfect emerald. I love those eyes. Too bad that's all I can make out of his face...Somebody, give me a clue as to _why_ I pine over this guy so much? Huh? Huh?! Answer me that! You can't answer it, can you?! No! No, you can't! Well...Neither can I...But I don't care! I still like him, and that's that! So there! (If you could see me, all you'd see is a stink-eye.)

**_W_**hy I'm allowing myself to venture this far into the warped expance of my mind is beyond even _my own_ understanding, so you people are probably going through pure torture. But you know something? It's no where _near_ the torture that...that...that _jerk_ "JP" puts me through by leaving! It really burns me up! I cried! I actually cried! And what did he do?! He walked away! And you know something even worse?! I think he may be hotter than my head is right now...

**_S_**o now that I've thoroughly enraged myself and pissed myself off to no end, I'll bubble down for the time being. On a final ending note to make me sound even weirder than I already do (Is that _even possible_ at this point?): I love JP! So there, _Pyro_*! Jump off a cliff! I'm OK now...Really.

  
**Medira** on **Jason**  
**_M_**aster Jason? Master Jason. Um...OK. He has a Rapidash, come to think of it...I think. A blue Rapidash, as a matter of fact. JP would love him just for that. He probably already does, knowing him. Yes, Master Jason is...OK. All right, so he's more than OK. He's all right. So he's more than all right. So he's...um...He's um...Something. He's something else. There you go! Master Jason is something else! Oh, man. That was trey-lame...

**_I_** have relatively nothing to say about the Elite First. Never met the guy to know. If Eevy gets into the League, I may meet him, but it's doubtful. Not that Eevy won't get into the League! I don't doubt that at all! I just doubt he'd be interested in socializing with the friend of a challenger! I suddenly feel overly stupid...How come?

**_W_**hat can I work out of my brain about Master Jason...? His hair color is...now that I think about it...pretty nice. His looks ain't half bad, but does TV do him justice? Maybe he's cuter than I think...? Maybe he's the exact opposite...? Kind of like JP there in that sense. I don't know what either of them look like in all detail. OK. Now; why does that freak me out? A lot?

**_H_**e's a Master, so why am I even bothering to fantasize about him? Every girl does, but they say he's still single. For some reason, I just don't believe that. (And another thing; who are _'they'_ anyway?) I just have this undying suspicion that he's got somebody behind closed doors. Closed, locked and bolted doors. Someone not even the Rainbow League, _his League_, knows about. Possible? Yes.

**_T_**he Elite First has never been one of my biggest dream-date-type-kinda-guys. Sure, he's an Elite member and all, but still...I'm not even sure in the slightest sense if he's my type. Maybe we're nothing alike. Maybe we disagree on everything. Maybe we just wouldn't get along. Maybe...Maybe not. Maybe we're exactly alike. Maybe we agree on everything. Maybe we would just click like magnets.

**_L_**ife just sucks without a guy. Master Jason has a lot of potential, but JP is almost always there. Sweet guy, but from what I've heard, so is Master Jason. Geez! I am so thoroughly lost now! See what you went and made me do?! I'm lost in that maze I call my mind! Actually...I may prefer to stay lost. It'll keep me from missing JP and drooling over a Master...

  
**Medira's** Realization**(?)**  
**_E_**ntei had better get me an answer, and he'd better get me that answer soon. Very soon. Preferably tomorrow. Today even. How about right now? It's Valentine's Day, for cripe's sake! Give me a stinkin' chance here, Entei!

  
  
**JP** on **Medira**  
**_Q_**uestioning me about Medira is probably one of the stupidest things anyone could do. Why? Because once I get going, it's hard to shut up! I mean, come on! She's cute, she's funny, she's blond (Hehe...Ahem...), and she's got a Rapidash! I love Entei for making such a _sweet_ choice. So, he's a Pokemon. He still did a good job in my opinion. (You go, Entei!)

**_W_**hat I do not appreciate about Entei's decision is the fact I can't have her! (I think I'll go _bash_ my head on the wall.) I can't even legally see her! It's just cruel! It's just wrong! It's just...Too tempting for one thing. She was _right there_ until we had to come back. _For the League_. (People, please. Don't make me hack.) The League both rules, and ruins, everything. (I changed my mind. Entei now deserves to die. Ahem...)

**_E_**ven her eyes send chills down my spine. Those deep violet eyes...I'm getting all worked up. I'll be flying into dreamland any minute now. She's so beautiful though. I just can't help but drool...and dream...and fantasize...I think I need help here. Stong mental help. Too much more thinking like this and I'll need a cold shower. And I haven't even done anything!

**_T_**he day we left to (Gag, gag, hack, hack.) come back home, she actually _cried_. She _cried_; for _me_. And then she said she loved me, but while crying again. Does that mean anything? I mean, was that some sort of natural-reaction for her? Saying stuff she doesn't necessarily mean when she cries? Ooh, boy. I hope not. (If it is, _I_ might cry, for cryin' out loud!)

**_I_** think she wonders about me when we're not around. I really do. The way she went on in this letter really leads me to think so. I hope I'm right. I know a lot of other guys like her (If they don't, there is something _seriously_ wrong with them. Who could miss her?!), and I just hope-no-I _pray_ no body else gets to her before I can tell her the truth.

**_H_**onestly; I _hate_ hiding my face from her. That's kinda obvious, huh? I really like her. I really, really do. But, with this whole League fiasco and everything...I don't know if it'll ever work out. I sure hope it will...Because I think I _love_ her. Hey! I have a right to say stuff like that! So there! Hmph...

  
**Jason** on **Medira**  
**_L_**ooky! I get to talk twice as much about her! Hahaha! Take that, _Pyro_*! Demon scum! Uh...Hehe...Anyways...So I'm a bit crazy. No body ever said crazy was a _bad_ thing. In all truth, I find it rather good to be crazy. Crazy is fun! Gets you out of doing stuff! _But_, being crazy about a girl gets you _to_ do stuff. Hehe...

**_W_**hen we saw her for the first time (At the Gladiola River**.) I did more than drool. I slobbered. The way she commanded her Pidgeot was amazing. The way she commands any of her Pokemon is great. In a way, I'm a tiny bit _upset_ that she's not going after Gym Badges. That may sound a bit on the strange side, but I'd like to battle her. Nice way to show off. (Look out! I'm starting to sound like Will and Lance! Pop it into reverse, Peruwa!)

**_N_**ow...What can Master Jason Peruwa say about her that "JP" hasn't already...? That's a tough one...To tell you the truth, there's not much to say about her that I won't get in trouble for. (Not that I'm not already out of things to say. I have a lot more. I just don't want to die for saying it...) And another problem is that she leaves me speechless half the time. (Ah. Cheese and fluff. Great for romance, bad for sandwiches.)

**_Y_**ou can bet I try my best to do what I can to see her. Don't I? I don't? Hey! Shut up! You people are as bad as Will and Luri! Geez...Now then...I asure you (Let me ponder this for a moment)..._"people"_ that I do try my very best. I know I have to stay away, but I have a hard time letting that fact actually sink in. Do you think hitting it with a ball peen hammer would get it through my think skull? I'm seriously considering it.

**_I_** can't help but miss her all the time. I know she has to make her way here to Rainbow Metro on her own, but I also know that even if she does get here and Eevy takes the Champion position, I still won't get a chance at her. Just because your friend makes it into the League, doesn't mean you do too.

**_Y_**es, I did used to like Eevy. (_'Used to'_ being the key words there, ladies and gents! 'Memba that!) But, _no_, I don't anymore. Yes, she is pretty, but Medira is prettier. To me anyway. I miss her more and more every time I think about her. Letters are OK, but...I can't honestly compliment a letter. Sure, I can say nice stuff about grammar and hand-writing, but you _know_ it's not the same. I think I'll go take a nap. Maybe stuff myself with popcorn and watch a sappy movie. (Or maybe I'll just sniffle.)

  
**Jason's** Realization**(?)**  
**_S_**ure! I realized a lot by thinking this through! Number one; I'm nuts. Number two; Medira's hot (Like I didn't know that already.). Number three; The League is an evil form of government (As is every other form known to man-kind.*** Ahem...). And lastly, number four; I officially am thoroughly pissed at the Legendary Beast of Fire. OK. That's...uh...That's it. Go away now.

  
  
_ A/N: All right. That was weird. Weirder that "Slippery Suicune"? Nah. Weirder than "Twisted"? Nah. Just weird. And pretty bad too. Oh well. I gave it my best shot. All that stuff Jason said about crazy being good. I agree. I agree completely. Now, onward! Hahaha! _

*You'll want to check out "The Angel Adventures-The Nanka Files: Chapter #19: The Battling Eevee Squad" and "The Angel Adventures-The Nanka Files: Chapter #20: Freezer Frolic" if you haven't already to discover Pyro. Both Pyro comments apply to the same guy in the same chapters. Duh. Also watch the "Pokemon Season 1: Episode #??: The Battling Eevee Brothers" for the real deal. 

**You can find the part mentioned about the Gladiola River in "The Angel Adventures-The Nanka Files: Chapter #15: Troubled Memories". 

***Master Jason Jonathon Peruwa III's opinion on the governments of the world do not necessarily reflect those of the author. (Notice the "necessarily"?) 

** HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY 2002!**

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
_Pokemon: The Hokubu And Nanka Trek & "The Angel Adventures"_  
The "official" home page of _"The Angel Adventures"_  
http://GertanRin.cjb.net/  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net  
_Rocket-Dan iu Chibi Kawaii_  
A _Rocket-Dan/Team Rocket_ web clique  
http://KawaiiRoketto.cjb.net/  
kawaii_roketto@yahoo.com  
_*Sparkle*Squeak*_  
A _Pikachu_ web clique  
http://SparkleSqueak.cjb.net/  
spark_mouse@yahoo.com

  
You very funny peoples! Me no own Pokemon! He ho ha! Yeah. Uh huh. OK. Sure... 


	3. #3-Supernatural Affection - POV: Luri & ...

**Supernatural** Affection  
POV-Luri & Will 

_ AN: And for the third and final time in this set of POVs, these are some of my first attempts at POVs, so please, do not kill the author for her inability to write. Thank you, have a nice day *beep* _

**Luri** on **Will**  
**_W_**hy do I have to talk about Will? Just because it's Valentine's Day, doesn't mean I should have to rant like Lance and Jason. Granted, it could be fun, but...Oh, hell! Of course it's fun! Now then...What to say about Willie Logos...He's weird, that's for sure. If you didn't notice, get your eyes checked. But you know something? I like weird.

**_W_**ill has one _t_**w**is_t_**e**d sense of humor*. I still can't really decide whether that's a good or bad thing. Either way, he's still funny. And cute. I happen to know something about him that just about no body else does. What would that be? Well, why should I tell you? You're gonna have to wait. I've promised not to divulge any of his secrets. I'll be loyal to Will. _This once_. (Ask me tomorrow and maybe I'll say.)

**_S_**o he has quite a few secrets. So what? I like mysteries. Not that I enjoy secrets all that much...I'll deal with it. He'd just better not be hiding anything important. I should certainly hope not anyway. I do know he used to think the world of the Psychic Mistress Sabrina from his hometown of Saffron. Not that that makes me all too happy, but I'll survive..._I suppose_.

**_I_** care a lot about Will, but what I _don't_ care for is the way he used to drool over Eevy. He still compliments her all the time, but not like he used to. I trust him...But I don't. Not that he's the most romantic guy in the world, but I still like him. He doesn't show it much (Actually, he never shows it to anyone. Other than me, but even to me, it's very seldom.), but he's got a big heart. (Aww. How very _sappy_.)

**_I_** thought a lot of him for a while before I said anything. Actually...It was him who gave the first inclination anyway. I think the day I...uh...beat on Lance drove him away. I'm not about to get into that at the moment. He probably will. He gets a kick out of embarrassing and nagging on me. Oh well. Just gives me another excuse (Among the dozens there already are.) to hit him.

**_H_**e can be _such_ a jerk sometimes. He can be an absolute ass, actually. I'll bet that if Suicune and the Beasts hadn't made him say something**, we still wouldn't be together. That'd be a real shame. Seriously. It would. I mean, what would I do without somebody to bug? Lance and Jason would work, but it wouldn't be the same. I love my Willie.

  
**Luri** on **Phantom**  
**_B_**elieve it or not, there is actually quite a few differences between Willie and Phantom. For one thing; Phantom is a lot more on the romantic side (For some twisted reason.), while Will's more on the serious side. Does that make any sense to you? It certainly does to me. How or why, I may never know, but it does.

**_A_**nd of course, Phantom and Will are a lot alike too. _DUH_! If not, we'd have one serious problem on our hands, wouldn't you say? I didn't think too much of the idea of him going along with Eevy without me. (I know. I'm a paranoid, accusing little person, aren't I?) I actually wasn't originally going to go...But he invited me, so, ya' know. I know nothing will ever happen, but every girl has to have at least one suspicion, no? Actually, I believe we are entitled to it.

**_O_**ne thing I've noticed that's worried me just a bit is the fact he hardly ever shows me any kind of affection as Phantom. The day I turned up at Magnolia Town Train Station***, he tried to pry me off. I don't know if he was embarrassed, if he was just being an idiot, or if there's something wrong, but you can bet I'll find out! (So. Now I'm not only paranoid and accusing, but I'm determined to? Go me!)

**_P_**hantom certainly does describe his attitude sometimes. He can be a real Phantom of the Opera-type-kinda-guy. Like when he first got into the League, he was absolutely obsessed with wearing his half-mask. After quite a few papers and shows going after him about it, he finally took it off. I like his eyes. There's something eerie, yet hypnotizing about them. Almost supernatural, in a sense. (How fluffy can _you_ be? As fluffy as me? I think not!)

**_S_**o...All right. Will doesn't show that much of a difference when he's dressed like Phantom. Except that whole non-effectionate thing, but I think he's just...a bit weary. Hey, so am I, but you'd never know it. I really like Will, and I really like Phantom. Not a dilemma like poor Lance and Jason and Eevy and Medira, but it still causes a problem sometimes. Like when? If you don't know, guess.

**_I_** thank Suicune and the other Legendary Beasts for making him tell me, but I do not thank them for letting him keep it from me as long as they did. That was just wrong. Cruel. Evil. Vile even. None the less, I love my Willie Logos just the same. And anybody who doesn't like it, can take a long, one-way hike far away from me before I pound 'em into oblivion! I'm done now.

  
**Luri's** Realization**(?)**  
**_I_** should certainly hope he feels the same way I do. If he doesn't I'll just have to beat it into him. Maybe with a pillow? Nah; too soft. A mallet? Not quite violent enough. Oh! An even better idea! I'll just _kiss_ it into him. I am just _so_ romance-prone. (_Romance_-prone? More like _violence_-prone. Oh well. Same difference when you're dealing with Will!)

  
  
**Will** on **Luri**  
**_S_**o my relationship with Luri isn't exactly what some would suspect as being a usual occurance. Suites me just fine either way. Just because somebody else doesn't like it, doesn't mean I have to turn it away. Sounds like Eevy and Lance with Morty (Oh. That could be a _bad_ sign...). But at least with mine I don't have to hide it. But...Just because I don't _have_ to, doesn't mean I won't.

**_N_**ot that I truly do like to hide it, but it's just easier that way. Easier to avoid nosey media and bawling teenagers. Hehe...Luri doesn't appreciate it all that much, but you don't see her going around, blabbing it to every person she sees. Which, with her big mouth, is quite the surprise.

**_S_**he sure is pretty, that's for sure. She's got an attitude to match the ice cold in her eyes too. She slapped Lance the day she got into the Elite; that I remember hearing about. Hey, bad come-ons equal bad attitudes. You see what it did though? Got him Eevy and me Luri. Works for me!

**_I_**f I _ever_ catch Shurdi or Iskur**** around, I'll pound 'em. Not physically; mentally. I'll eat them alive from the brain _out_. Hey, just because I hide the relationship, doesn't mean I can't protect it. She knows a lot of things about me other people don't, and I certainly do hope she can keep that stuff as quiet as I do out relationship. (Wishful thinking, Will. Wishful thinking.)

**_O_**ne thing I most certainly do not care to deal with is her tendency to "forget" and her tendency to gossip. She can talk about it one minute and have no _clue_ what you're talking about when you mention it the next. If she forgets one more of our dates, I just might have to hurt her. (Don't even go there, people.)

**_L_**uri has a way of talking to me and looking at me that no body ever has before. Creepy and corny, yes, I know. But it's true. I don't know if it's Suicune messing with my head (Though I'm not sure even _she_ is powerful enough to get inside my thoughts, as strange as they may be.) or if it's really something with Luri. Either way, my heightened senses tell me it's something supernatural. Hey. She _is_ out of this world.

  
**Will** on **Starla**  
**_F_**luff is fun, don't you think? Well, let's get out our pillows and do a group-fluffy, 'cause I'm about to be sappy, corny and fluffed-up all at the same time. (Amazing! It's a miracle! I've turned into a sugar-ball like Lance and Jason! Why does that possibility _bother_ me to some extent?)

**_S_**tarla isn't as different from Luri as I am from Phantom. She does, however, tend to get a tad more lovey-dovey when she's in that ice-blue cloak of hers and wandering Gertan Rin. Why? I don't know! That's why I'm doing this; to see if it can help me figure that girl out! So far...It's not working. Well...It is, but only to confuse the hell out of me.

**_S_**he does a pretty good job of confusing me on her own. I think it's a woman thing. Or is it just a Luri thing? It's entirely possible it's something pretaining to just Luri, as she's got that way of being just Luri. (Maybe she should get her own show: _"Just Luri"_. She'd love it. A chance to show off. Ahem...)

**_O_**n a slightly more important note; has anybody else noticed her somewhat liking for Eevy's brother Morty? Maybe it's just me, but she seems awfully _attached_ at times***, wouldn't you say? She wouldn't want to look like it, that's for damn well sure. And neither would Morty. I stomped him once, I'll do it again. Especially for Luri.

**_S_**o maybe I'm not the best of boyfriends. So maybe I get a bit carried away on the humor*. She sure doesn't seem to mind. Except that one time*, which I'm not about to get into...Ahem...But I can honestly say she sure seems into the relationship, if nothing else. I know her mother is. (All my love to Lorelei and Shuuken! Peace between the Masters, please!) Lorelei is in her...curious stage, I suppose. She must know anything, everything, and all of it. Good thing she's never actually _heard_ any of it. Hehe...Um hmm...

**_C_**losing notes are always kind of hard, yet easy, so I'll make this one short and sweet. (Remember, it's Valentine's Day, I can drench this with sugar and fluff *along with the occasional kernal of corn* and nobody can say a damn thing, so here it goes!) I will readily admit that I, William Delphi Logos (Woah. My full name. I think I'll go curl up and try and forget I ever said that out loud.), do as a matter of fact (_Here..._) love (_...we..._) Mistress (_...GO!..._) Luri. (Did I just say that? Somebody get the coffin and the long black car ready! Death is comin'!)

  
**Will's** Realization**(?)**  
**_I_** will admit this only once in this sort of scenario; I do love Lurianna Sedna. There. I said it. Are you happy now, you demonic little dirt-bags? You are, aren't you? Ah, go away! All of you! Every last one of you! 

  
  
_ A/N:Lots of * in this one. Guess I got carried away on the back notes. Ah, that's OK. Hehe. This is the last of the three Valentine's Day 2002 POVs (Unless you read them out of order. Naughty reviewers!), so that's it for now. Nothing else to say except I need a nap. *...Oy...* _

*For these mentions of "_t_**w**is_t_**e**d sense of humor" _you can check out "The Angel Adventures-The Nanka Files: Chapter #29: Determined To Dream" _

**For this mention of Will finally telling the truth, you should check "The Angel Adventures-The Nanka Files: Chapter #19: The Battling Eevee Squad" 

***For the Magnolia Town Train Station chapter and for the comment on Morty, check out "The Angel Adventures-The Nanka Files: Chapter #28: Steam Engine Senses" 

****For Shurdi and Iskur Snowdrift, along with their sister Ran, go and read "The Angel Adventures-The Nanka Files: Chapter #20: Freezer Frolic" 

** HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY 2002!**

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
_Pokemon: The Hokubu And Nanka Trek & "The Angel Adventures"_  
The "official" home page of _"The Angel Adventures"_  
http://GertanRin.cjb.net/  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net  
_Rocket-Dan iu Chibi Kawaii_  
A _Rocket-Dan/Team Rocket_ web clique  
http://KawaiiRoketto.cjb.net/  
kawaii_roketto@yahoo.com  
_*Sparkle*Squeak*_  
A _Pikachu_ web clique  
http://SparkleSqueak.cjb.net/  
spark_mouse@yahoo.com

  
I do not own Pokemon. Say it with me now; "I do not own Pokemon." Good. 


End file.
